Let \[f(x) = \left\{
\begin{array}{cl}
x^2+1 &\text{ if }x>5, \\
2x-3 &\text{ if } -5 \le x \le 5, \\
3 &\text{ if } x <-5.
\end{array}
\right.\]Find $f(-7)+f(0)+f(7)$.
Since $-7<-5$, $f(-7)=3$. Since $-5 \le 0 \le 5$, $f(0)=2(0)-3=-3$. Since $7>5$, $f(7)=7^2+1=50$. Therefore, $f(-7)+f(0)+f(-7)=3-3+50=\boxed{50}$.